Forgotten Past
by blueskye654
Summary: When Joy asks Fabian to the Senior Prom, Nina finds herself alone at Anubis House on Prom Night. Heartbroken and depressed, Nina finds no reason to live if she's not with Fabian. Will anyone stop her? Will Fabian and Joy end up together? Is there any hope left for Fabina? One-shot! Rated T for Attempted Suicide. R&R!


A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! =D This is just a one-shot that popped in my head for some random reason O_o but whatever! On to the story!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own HOA.

**Nina's POV: **

7:45.

All of the members of Anubis House are in the front foyer. Alfie is placing a corsage on Amber's wrist. Eddie and Patricia are touching their foreheads together, having a quiet conversation. Jerome has his arm draped over Mara's shoulder, laughing casually with her. Joy has her arms wrapped around Fabian's neck, while Fabian has a blank expression on his face.

7:50.

All of the girls are adjusting their outfits, while the guys are talking amongst themselves. Amber is wearing a floor-length ice blue strapless ball gown that swished when she walked. Her hair was in a curly up-do, with sparkly bobby pins sticking out in every which way.

Mara is wearing a modest pastel green dress that covered her shoulders and most of her chest. The gown flowed to her knees, revealing her 3 inch silver pumps. Her hair was in a neat side ponytail, with her curly hair flowing.

Patricia is wearing a halter top, blood red dress that flared out at her waist, but didn't hide her curves. The dress exposed most of her shoulders and ended at the ground. Her bangs were pinned out of her face, but elegantly curled down her back.

Joy is wearing a super short, hot pink dress that ends mid-thigh. The dress barely covered her chest and exposed almost all of her skin. Her hair was loose and wild, curls bouncing in every direction.

7:55.

Trudy opened the front door for everyone.

"Alright dearies, be back by 3 a.m, no later! Have fun!" she grinned excitedly, then nearly pushed all of my housemates out the door.

Echoes of "Bye Trudy!" could be heard as my housemother closed the door. No sooner did the door close than Trudy's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ade! Oh, yes, that sounds lovely! I'll meet you there!" She snapped the phone shut and turned her attention to me.

"I'll be going out for a few hours, will you be okay here alone sweetie?" she asked ever so nicely.

"Yeah, totally. Go have fun Trudy," I said in an even tone.

"Well, if you insist," Trudy pressed excitedly. "I'll be back!" she scurried out the door.

Now alone, I walked into my room and climbed into bed. I curled into a ball underneath the covers and began to cry. Why did he have to pick Joy? Why didn't he ask me? I thought he loved me! Was everything that happened over the past two years a lie? I tried to calm myself down a bit, to no avail.

Why, oh why, did he do this to me?

All he ever does is hurt me, but then claims that he didn't mean to. That slut Joy is all over him, all the time! He can say no, can't he? If I meant as much to him as he says I do, he would've said no to Joy and asked me to go with him instead.

I can't deal with this for much longer.

If I can't have Fabian then there's no point in trying. I already know there's no one else for me but him. I'm tired of coming second to Joy. He always says he doesn't want to hurt her feelings…

I don't think he knows how much he's hurting mine.

If I can't live my life with Fabian, then I can't live at all. There's no point to life. He _is_ my life.

I don't want this pain anymore.

Trudy has some sleeping pills in her room, right?

**Fabian's POV: **

The clock struck Midnight.

There were no teachers that monitored the Senior Prom, why, I have no idea. Everyone was drunk, including Joy.

She walked right up to me and kissed me forcefully. After I pried her off of me, she smiled seductively.

"I want you," Her breath smelled like alcohol. She grabbed my tie and pulled me even closer to her. "Bad."

"Joy, you're drunk dear," I tried to reason with her. "Let's get you home."

"Sure thing," she said slowly. I rolled my eyes and dragged her home.

~LINE BREAK~

I opened the door to Anubis House, desperate to get Joy to her room. I started to walk upstairs when I heard Joy behind me.

"Lets go to your room," she said, a sly smile dancing on her lips.

"Whatever Joy," I said, irritated. I led her to my room, where she pushed me in and locked the door, laughing.

"Joy…?" I asked, concerned. She locked the door and whipped her head around. She walked over to me and started kissing me.

I immediately shoved her off of me.

"What the hell Joy?" I yelled.

"I said I wanted you," she began. "so I'm getting you."

"No you aren't," my eyes narrowed. Just then, I heard a shatter in the kitchen.

I sprang up to leave. Joy barely had time to react when I slammed the door in her face. I ran to the kitchen, where I saw a sight I thought I would never see.

**Nina's POV: **

This is it. I'm committing suicide.

I rushed through the medicine cabinet in Trudy's room when I finally stumbled upon her sleeping pills. I hurried back up to the kitchen to get some water to wash down my overdose.

Desperate to get this suicide over with, I scurried to pry the bottle open, but it wasn't budging. I slammed the bottle against the counter, causing a loud shattering noise, the pills scattering everywhere. I screamed, wild with depression, and began to sob on the ground.

I heard footsteps sprinting to the kitchen, but I didn't care. I dashed to pick up some of the pills and force them down my throat before anyone could stop me.

Right when I was about to drop 6 pills in my mouth, I came face to face with Fabian's gorgeous, horrified features.

"NINA! NO!" he screamed, pure terror evident in his voice. I was about to release the pills into my mouth when he ran over and smacked them all right out of my hand.

"NO!" I screamed in agony. I reached for the fallen pills but I couldn't get to them. I fell to the ground and cried in pure misery.

"Nina!" Fabian cried in distress. He scooped me up bridal style, and carried me out to the living room, plopping on the couch while holding me firmly in his arms. I was still sobbing, about to go into hysterics. My breathing became short.

"Shhhh," Fabian soothed. "You're okay. I've got you. Everything is going to be fine." He began to rock slowly. I attempted to relax. I didn't care about the fact that Fabian loves Joy. I didn't care that I still wanted to die. All that mattered was that when I was in Fabian's arms, there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

My breathing began to slow, and the sobbing began to subside. I focused on Fabian's face, trying to read his expression. His eyes bored into mine. He appeared conflicted, indecisive almost. He finally began to speak.

"Nina," he began, exasperated. "Don't you ever- and I mean EVER- scare me like that again."

"I won't," I mumbled, staring at my hands.

"No," he responded, tilting my chin up so that I was looking at his serious eyes. "You have to promise, swear, that you will never attempt suicide ever again."

I gazed into his eyes again. They were wide and so serious. He was not joking around.

"I promise," I answered, getting lost in his eyes. "I swear."

"Good," his features softened almost immediately. "One more question."

"Yes?" I asked softly, still traumatized from the current events.

"Why'd you do it, Nina?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

I looked down. "Because you don't love me."

He just gaped at me. "Really?"

I nodded, ashamed.

He just stared for a couple of seconds, and then before I knew it, he was kissing me. I would've told him to stop, but my willpower crumbled to dust the second our lips met. I knew it'd be painful to lose him again, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Being with him just felt so right.

I pulled apart reluctantly, about to cry. He panicked when he saw this.

"No, Nina, don't cry! Why are you crying?" He stroked my cheek, his eyes begging.

"This is going to be hard enough when you leave me for Joy again," I choked. "I don't know if I could live with that."

"You won't have to live with that," he stated. My heart sank. "because I'm not leaving you ever again. Not now, not ever. I only agreed to go with Joy because I thought you were losing interest. Now I know you love me and I know I love you too. Just forget everything that's happened and focus on me and you. Sound good?"

"I like that plan," I smiled as I focused on Fabian, forgetting all about our past as our lips met again.

A/N: Fabian saved her! :o well I personally enjoyed writing that c: Please R&R! and don't forget to check out my other stories as well!

~Skye


End file.
